Redemption
by bitterkis95
Summary: Oneshot. Post TDKR. He was consumed by Thalia's darkness and it almost destroyed him. Will he find redemption and salvation in the most unexpected face? Rated M for sexual content and mild cursing.


**A/N**

 **Bane/Catwoman. This oneshot takes place after TDKR, contains a detailed sex scene, mild swearing. Rated M. I've also drawn a scene from the fanfic if you're curious to see it, the link is in my profile. Reviews a very apreciated I'd like to hear your opinions. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Redemption

Clothes were scattered on the ground. Windows were dim from moist. Deep breaths were exhaled. Bodies moved slowly rhythmically. A long and sensual moan escaped her rosy lips as she bit on to them. Her eyes rolled back as she closed them biting gently on her lower lip. Tender hot kisses flecked on her pale long neck leaving bluish-purple marks stating his presence loud and clear. His full flushed lips roamed down to her round soft breasts. She could feel the deep scar that ran across his beautiful lips. It was rough and uneven. But it could never possibly bother her. Nevertheless at this heated moment. His large body roamed over hers, which looked so small in comparison. His movements so slow, so sensual, yet so deep and skillful. His every touch made her skin prickle. His every kiss made her shudder to the core of her body. His every thrust maddened her. Her every moan heated his body. The way she ran her nails in to his rugged back made his inner animal break out. The pure satisfaction on her face maddened him. The way her body reacted to his made him rougher. Her moans became louder, nails dug deeper, her insides became tighter. She loved it. He was addicted to her body. He was addicted to her. He waited for her. He wanted her to scream out his name.

"Bane!" The moment that escaped her lips his eyes turned to hers and his lips consumed hers in deep inducing kisses. And he felt her walls tighten. He felt her whole body twitch in pleasure he felt her exhale a deep low moan in between the deep kisses. Her eyes lazily opened as she gazed at him. He gazed back. Her plump lips curved into a sly smirk and her eyes were filled with mischief and playfulness. He felt her push him to roll over and he did without oblige. He raised his cut brow at her as his lips curved in to an amused smirk. She placed her hands on his chest while he ran his on her hips. She started moving her lower body back and forth rubbing against him making him groan in pleasure.

"Don't be a tease, Selina." He growled lowly at her with a slight husk in his voice. She chuckled sweetly at him and positioned herself on to him. Another deep breath escaped him and a sweet whimper escaped her. Her movements were slow and teasing at first but he spurred her to quicken her pace as he grasped her cheeks and moved her on top of him. She smirked at him watching him grunt in satisfaction. Their bodies became hotter with every movement. Then he suddenly stopped and grabbed her tighter as he lifted himself from the pillow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his lower back as he lifted her up and walked over to the window with her. He pinned her back to the cool glass and she hissed at the sudden contact. His lips roamed hers once again in deep consuming kisses as he thrust into her rougher and deeper making her purr in gratification as she dug her nails deep into his back leaving nice bloody traces making him snarl and bite on her neck. He felt her tighten again, her nails dug deeper into his back and her moan became louder. This made him reach his apogee. She felt him finish inside of her. The amount of pleasure they both felt was indescribable. Her breathing had become a pant and he was a little out of breath. She leaned her head on his neck closing her eyes for a moment as he carried her back to the bed. He laid on his back and positioned her on top of him to lay on his chest. She let out a long sigh and pulled the sheets over them just to cover everything from the waist down. He gazed down at her as he picked a strand of her dark hair and started playing with it. She looked back at him as she positioned her hands under her chin to support her.

"What?" Bane spoke as he ran his hand through her hair. She smiled slightly at him inched closer to give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Still getting used to these beauties. Who knew you were so handsome." She smirked sucking on his lower lip. He let out a chuckle while kissing her back.

"It is a rather nice change not to feel excruciating pain." His voice sounded so clear and smooth like velvet compared to that metallic tone.

"And to not wear that ugly piece of metal." She chuckled and stole another sweet kiss.

"I thought that turned you on." He smirked with a bit of tease and amusement at her.

"Kisses turn me on much better." She giggled and leaned her head on his chest again. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her while gently running his fingers on her skin.

Only Bane could give her comfort and assurance. She felt so safe and secure in his embrace. So many things had happened. So many things went wrong. And yet, they finally found happiness. For the moment, everything in the world seemed so right. Neither of them could feel their burden. Neither felt the pain and loneliness which almost had consumed them a year ago.

* * *

Selina walked among the ruins of Gotham. The city had indeed fallen into ashes. The damage that Thalia and Bane had caused was almost unrepairable. Not only was the city almost destroyed, but, its economy had fallen apart. Maybe they didn't succeed to blow up the city but they damaged it so bad that it was beyond any repair. Small town gangs had taken control since Batman had died saving the city, or at least vanished. No one knew if he really was dead or alive but everyone thought he died a hero. Thalia died believing that she had fulfilled her goal, and Bane? Selina killed him. She wondered if his body was still there in the ruins. She didn't know why but curiosity overtook her. She gazed at the demolished building and entered. Everything valuable was robbed from there. She carefully stepped and looked around searching for his body. It was gone.

"They say, Miss Kyle, curiosity killed the cat." Her eyes suddenly widened. She slowly turned around recognizing that voice. It was him, he was alive and standing, well wobbling slightly. He looked at her with cold hazel eyes as she stared at him.

"You're..." She mumbled before he cut her off.

"Alive? Yes, very much." He crossed his hands in front of his chest. He looked so calm, as usual but he was very pale and jaded. "And you my dear, like every common criminal, return to the scene of the crime." He stared into her eyes and she could practically feel him burning into her soul.

"So what? You came back to take revenge and kill me?" She tried to keep a steady tone and a stern posture. He didn't seem very intimidated by it.

"No." He paused for a moment taking his eyes off of her and locking his gaze somewhere else thoughtfully.

"Then…what?" She blinked a couple of times, somewhat calmer. For the first time, Selina saw him hesitate. It was like he himself wasn't sure what he was going to do but something else bothered him, he looked like he was in pain. And his mask was still broken. He stepped forward to her and her anxiety returned. She stepped back but he kept inching forward, she could see him stumble and the next moment he fell on her. Selina gasped falling on the ground with his massive weight on top of her.

"Bane?!" Her eyes were wide as she tried to get away but he didn't move. She raised her brows in surprise and lifted his face to only establish that he was unconscious. Up close she could see that his mask was very damaged and blood was running down his chin and neck.

"Oh my god…" She almost whispered and struggled to get him off of her. "Damn you're so heavy!" She grunted and barely rolled him over. She inhaled a deep breath and stood up looking at him. She didn't know why but she felt guilty. She felt pity for this man. He almost destroyed her life. But on the other hand he was doing it out of love. If this monster, this terrible man was capable of love, what would that make of her if she wasn't capable of compassion? She sighed deeply and took out her phone. "I'm going to need help." She glanced the screen and dialed a number.

* * *

"Oh jeez, he's really heavy!" Jen groaned as both girls barely dragged out the large man out of the car.

"C'mon, we've got to get him to my room." Selina grunted as they pulled him up the stairs.

"Remind me again, why didn't we just take him to a hospital or something?" The blonde whined while entering her friend's room.

"Because," Selina panted as they dragged him on her bed. "There aren't any hospitals left at Gotham, and if they were, I doubt they would want to save him. Get me the first aid kit." Selina towered over the unconscious man and examined his mask. Jen whined again and left the room. "How the hell am I supposed to get this thing off…?" she mumbled to herself and placed her hand on his face turning it gently from side to side, searching for a way to take off the mask.

"I don't think you're supposed to take it off." Jen walked back in the room, placing the kit on the nightstand.

"Well, I have to." Selina saw a couple of metal parts and messed around with them until there was a click and the mask unlocked. She carefully took it off and both girls stared in horror.

"Oh god!" Jen quickly looked away covering her mouth. Selina's eyes were wide at the sight. His face was covered by blood, a giant open wound ran diagonally from his cheek, through the center of his lips and ended to his chin. The flesh was literally open and bleeding.

"We need to stop the bleeding and stitch him up." Selina stood up and washed her hands, then took a pair of gloves, grabbed the lint and soaked it in the blood. She took some iodine and cleaned the wound, so it wouldn't get infected. She took a needle and medical thread and started stitching the wound, carefully closing it tightly.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jen watched her from afar.

"I took a medical course years ago." She took the bandages and started wrapping them around the wound.

* * *

He opened his hazel eyes. Everything was so blurry but for some reason his face felt lighter. And he wasn't in so much pain. He groaned and tried to lift his hands but he couldn't. He frowned and blinked a couple of times trying to concentrate until his vision became clearer. He was in an unknown room. The light was very dim. His eyes rolled to the side to see the window that was covered by dark curtains. He looked away to the other side and saw an IV. that was attached to his arm. Selina entered the room and he turned his look at her.

"Don't talk unless you want to rip the stitches open." She walked over to the window and pulled one of the curtains just a bit. He grunted again and looked at the IV. "That thing? It's filled with very powerful drugs to numb the pain." He looked back to her and the reached for his face with his hand. That alarmed Selina and she took his hand and pulled it back. "No, don't!" He frowned at her and rolled his eyes.

"The…mask…" He barely spoke while trying not to move his mouth too much. Selina blinked until she understood him. She let go of his hand and went to one of the shelves to take out the mask. She brought it back to him and he examined the damage on it. There was dry blood on the inside of the mask and most of the pipes were broken. "Barsad…" he groaned and Selina raised a brow in confusion. "Find...him…" He spoke barely. She looked back at him, he had his eyes closed but pain could easily be read on his face. She sighed and stood up to leave the room.

Once he was sure the girl was out of the house, Bane took out the IV. out of his vein and stood up. He felt lightheaded for a moment, so with a bit of effort, he stood up, leaning his hands on the bed and the nightstand, and took his mask to the desk. He turned the reading lamp on and examined it detail by detail. He took out the broken metal pipes and cleaned out the dry blood. He then took a screwdriver and started carefully taking the mask apart. The more he worked the worse he felt. His vision blurred from time to time, the pain was returning even worse than before. He rubbed his eyes and turned the light off and slowly got back to the bed. He glanced over to the IV., but didn't bother to hook it back on. Before he knew it he was out again.

The next time he woke up he saw the IV. back in his vein, the pain was much more bearable and it was not as dim as before. Who knew how many hours had passed. Or days. He ran his fingers on the bandages. They were dry, which probably meant that someone had changed them recently. He slowly sat up on the bed and glanced to the desk. The mask was still there, so were the parts he took out earlier. And there was something else there. There was a toolbox full of instruments. He glanced over at the IV. The drugs made him weak. But without it, he'd probably collapse again. He stood up slowly and pulled the IV. to the desk, where he continued his work.

* * *

By that time, Selina had toured the whole city and couldn't even catch a sign of Barsad. Then, an idea occurred to her. She saw that Bane had been screwing around with the mask, he probably knew what he was doing. So maybe there were some spare parts back at the sewer line where his hideout used to be.

She knew where the place was. She couldn't forget. That was the place, where she betrayed Bruce. Of course, he turned out to be alive after that but she did feel guilty for the heavy beating he received. She walked through the tunnels and looked around. Fate was a strange thing. She was helping the man who almost destroyed her city, the man who had threatened her and the man who she thought she killed. And now she was saving his life and helping him. Damn she was playing a hero again. Last time that didn't do her any good.

At that point she reached a room that was almost intact. She looked around and started searching for parts that at least looked similar to the parts that were on the mask. She looked and looked, it felt like hours had passed and yet she hadn't found anything. She groaned in annoyance and sat on the desk. When she did, she heard a rumbling noise from metal. She blinked a couple of times and stooped down to see what was under the desk. At the back she saw a small shelve with a lock.

"Bingo…" She got off the desk and kicked the drawer with her metal heel. The lock fell and she opened the drawer. And there they were. The spare parts for the mask. And there was a framed picture in there. She blinked again and took it off. She brushed the dust off and her eyes widened.

"Oh my…" There was a young man, around the age of 16-17, he had short dirty blonde hair, dark hazel eyes and full lips. He was quite handsome. Yet he seemed so troubled. Next to him sat a small girl, around the age of 5-6 years. She had dark hair bluish-green eyes. She looked sad and somewhat angry. Both of them were staring away from the camera and both were wearing very simple and modest clothing. Could that be Bane and Thalia...? She gazed at the picture and took it along with the parts. She put them in a backpack and stood up. She looked around the room for anything else and then took her exit.

* * *

When Selina entered her room she saw him working on his mask again. She walked over to him and took out the spare parts and put them on the desk.

"I couldn't find Barsad, but I found these." She nodded to them and Bane glanced to the parts.

"Find him." He spoke quietly.

"Why? I already retrieved the spare parts." She crossed her hands and he glared up to her.

"I need the Venom." He raised his voice and she lifted a brow at him.

"What venom? What are you talking about?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Find him." He insisted and took the parts. Selina rolled her eyes slightly.

A couple of hours later Selina returned again. She sighed tiredly and ate her dinner. She looked at the clock. It was 3 am. Jen had probably already gone to bed. She felt tired as hell. She went upstairs and quietly entered her room. Bane was in her bed and was asleep again. She tiptoed to her bathroom and left the door behind her ajar. She took her boots off and unzipped her suit. The she slipped it off. She took off the mask and her make-up, and got into the shower. She turned the hot water on and inhaled deeply as it hit her skin. She ran her hands through her hair in order to get it wet but suddenly she heard a loud agonizing scream. She flinched and looked at the door. The girl quickly got out of the shower and ran towards the room to see Bane up on his feet breathing heavily with some of his bandages ripped off. He was staring wide eyed and didn't look like he was himself. He stumbled ahead to her, pushing the IV away. Selina stepped back startled but in the next moment he stumbled ahead and fell towards her. He grabbed onto her shoulders clingingly as both of them fell on their knees, his face buried in her bare neck and her hands wrapped around his. He breathed heavily still wide eyed and her heart pounded like crazy. She looked at him. He looked terrified. She'd never seen him like this. She had never seen anyone this terrified.

"Bane…" she mumbled quietly and he didn't respond. "Bane!" She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. That snapped him out. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and then looked at her. She was naked, and her hair was wet, and her body too, yet he still clung to her like a child.

"You broke a stitch when you screamed." She was brushing the blood from the scar. He only looked down quietly. "Were you having nightmares again?" she adjusted her towel with her free hand and then took clean bandages. He was silent for a moment, probably considering whether to tell her or not.

"Yes." He answered laconically and looked up at her.

"What is the Venom?" She spoke again and paused her work to look back at him.

"It is my drug." He paused for a moment. "It prevents the pain without tiring me out, and gives me more strength." He gazed down at her body for a moment. "I can't put the mask on unless I have the Venom in it." She felt his gaze and shifted slightly uncomfortably. "Why did you help me? Why didn't you leave me to die?" He locked his eyes again onto hers. For a moment, he admired her. She stood there calm, without any hint of terror, even before the horrific sight that his face was.

"I still ask myself the same thing." Her lips curved up into a sly smile. He stared at her and couldn't help return the smirk, although through a lot of pain. "No, don't do that, I just stitched you." He huffed out a slight chuckle and let her bandage him again. After that he laid back on the bed and she got up. He closed his eyes and she glanced at him for a moment before leaving the room.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Selina couldn't find Barsad. She searched every place Bane had told her about, but there was no sign of him. The mask was ready but Bane's wound kept getting infected. Selina didn't want to cause any more damage. His hair had started growing again. She guessed that he was never really bold, but merely shaved that way.

"The condition is…really bad." She looked at the man in front of her. He was wearing a coat and was writing something down. "My husband is too weak to come to the hospital and I don't think there is a way to transport him from Gotham to Beverly Hills. I need you to come there, doctor." She looked at the man pleadingly. The doctor looked at her with disapproval.

"Mrs. Wilson, I hope you know this will cost you a lot." He gave her the notes where he had written a list of the operations and things he needed and the price for everything.

"I know…And I am ready to pay." She nodded looking at the notes. "But we need to leave now."

"Alright, I just need to get my team." He stood up and shook hands with her.

"Thank you doctor." She nodded at him.

When Bane opened his eyes everything was blurry again. But this time instead of a dimness he saw a very sharp artificial light. He closed his eyes again and then opened them and gazed down. The veins of his hands had turned bluish-green from all the IV.'s. He felt weak and cold. His face felt numb. He couldn't talk. But he knew that he wasn't in her room. He had gotten used to the surroundings there. The soft bed, the dim light, the desk, the wardrobe and her. And the smell of her perfume. He couldn't feel this smell now. He only felt the smell of iodine and medicine. It smelled like a hospital. Judging from the white walls and IV.'s he probably was in a hospital. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft grab his hand.

"Hey," He heard her voice. It was so gentle and caring. He never had someone to care for him. Or to save him. He turned slightly to her and saw her. She was holding his arm, sitting next to the bed and staring at him. "I hope you're not mad." She chuckled slightly. "I couldn't find him." She shook her head. "And I didn't want to leave you to die or stay deformed for the rest of your life…" He was staring at her and at that moment she felt his hand grab onto hers. "I found this when I was getting your spare parts." She took out the framed picture out of her bag and gave it to him. He took it with his free hand and gazed at it. Then she was something she swore she would never see again. His eyes had watered. He just stood there and stared at the picture as a tear ran down his cheek. She felt his hand squeeze hers. He looked back at her. Words weren't needed. She could see the gratitude in his eyes. She gave him a warm genuine smile and stroke his hair gently. Then she felt his strong hand pull her into a tight embrace. She blinked but relaxed into it.

* * *

Three months had passed since the operation and it was finally time to take off the bandages and see the results. No one really had high expectations. Bane was satisfied just from the fact that he no longer felt any pain. He didn't care for the scars. The doctor carefully cut the bandages and started cutting the stitches and taking them out. He took out a special cream and spread it on the scar.

"Use this cream for three months and the scar won't appear so deep." He recommended and left a couple of jars of the cream next to Bane. He glanced at them and then back at the doctor. The man finished writing something then took a mirror and handed it to Bane. He took the mirror and stared in his reflection in disbelief. His lips weren't ripped open. They were reconstructed so carefully that he almost looked like his 17 year-old self apart from the big red scar. He looked like himself. His hair had grown and for the first time in 18 years he had seen his lips. The doctor had left the room and Selina walked in and peaked behind the mirror.

"Oh wow." She gazed at him amazed. No one expected it to turn out this well.

"I do look rather human now, don't I?" he spoke and touched his lips with his fingers.

"You look…handsome." Selina gazed at him and chuckled. He looked at her and smirked. And boy did that smirk suit him well.

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, Selina." He spoke her name for the first time. He put the mirror down and stood up in front of her. She looked up at him as he took her hands into his.

"I thought…that the only person that I will ever be capable to love and protect would be Thalia. I thought that I was her savior." He looked down and stared into the emptiness. "But I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her from her own darkness. It consumed her. It consumed me with her." He turned his gaze back to her eyes. "And when I found out that she had died, I thought that I didn't deserve to live. I couldn't save her and my purpose was gone." Her features became worried. She recalled the day she saw him. He truly looked unsure and purposeless. "But you gave me a second chance." He squeezed her arms slightly. "You saved me, you cared for me, you fought for me. You are my redemption Selina Kyle." He pulled her in to a tight embrace and he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and burry her head in his chest. He pressed his lips gently on her forehead and kissed it. She was the one whom he was going to protect at any cost. He was in her dept. And he wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

* * *

 **I'll update my other fic "A storm is coming" soon, I just wanted to finish this one first.**


End file.
